Regreso
by KayleReid
Summary: Sherlock regresa después de tanto tiempo de haber fingido su muerte. Two-shot participante en el Desafío 'De Amores y Desamores' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Ira**

"La ira, si no es refrenada,

es frecuentemente más dañina para nosotros

que la injuria que la provoca "

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que estos personajes no son míos...pero me gusta jugar con ellos. Amén a Conan Doyle y a la BBC.

**Pareja: **John/Sherlock, Para los que digan que Sherlock no tiene corazón...es por que se lo dio a John.

* * *

Cabrón de mierda. Cabrón de mierda.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que se te pasaban por la cabeza (exceptuando otras peores) cuando, medio dormido, te levantaste del sillón y te acercaste a la puerta, encontrándote, después de tanto tiempo, a tu mejor amigo, que había fingido su muerte y aparecía allí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El manto de la noche cubría Londres, las estrellas brillaban, imponentes, en el cielo. Tú tenías ganas de mandar a la mierda a todas y cada una de ellas.

¿¡Como se atrevía!?

Estaba allí, delante de ti, imperturbable. Pues claro que sabías que estaba vivo, siempre lo supiste. Después de todo, era de Sherlock Holmes de quien hablábamos. El gran detective ¿muerto? Por supuesto que no.

Pero que no te dijera nada….ni un simple "estoy vivo, John"

No. Se había ocultado, se había escondido entre las sombras. Se había ocultado de ti.

Y eso era lo que realmente te enfurecía.

No dijiste nada. Volviste a tu sillón, intentando tranquilizarte, pero solo pasaban cosas peores en tu cabeza.

En ese mismo instante, se te ocurrieron más de mil maneras de cómo fastidiar, desmembrar, pegar o matar a Sherlock Holmes.

Sabías que él no se había movido del marco de la puerta. Estaba sorprendido.

¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Una bienvenida?

Pues ya podía irse por donde había venido. Tu corazón estaba frío. Hacía mucho que lo estaba. Cuando él se tiró de aquel hospital se llevó también tu corazón a la tumba.

Te había llenado de rabia. De rabia, de ira, de tristeza y de desesperación.

De eso es de lo que estaba lleno ahora tu interior. Y no sabes si vas a poder cambiar eso de nuevo. Lo hiciste una vez, al volver de la guerra en Afganistán. Pero es difícil hacer lo mismo dos veces.

Oyes a Sherlock moverse dentro del piso. Se quita el abrigo y se sienta enfrente de ti, en el sillón que tanto tiempo ha estado vacío. Empieza a desabrocharse la bufanda, dejando desnuda una pequeña parte de su cuello.

Sabes que el siente tu mirada, del mismo modo que tú siempre sentías la suya. Penetrante. Misteriosa. De verdad, de verdad, como añoras esa mirada.

El recién llegado se levanta y se pone frente a ti.

-Vamos-dice. Tiene la bufanda colgando sobre su cuello, y esa camisa morada que recuerdas de hace tanto tiempo atrás.

-¿Vamos qué?- estás furioso, más de lo que has estado nunca.

-Pégame- te incita- Lo estás deseando, además de que en parte también me lo merezco.

¿Lo estará diciendo en serio? ¿Sherlock Holmes invitándote a un puñetazo?

-¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?- tu rabia va en aumento, pero, como buen soldado que fuíste, y que en tu interior aún eres, sabes que pegarle no sería lo adecuado.

Pero tienes unas ganas enormes de hacerlo.

Quieres pegarle hasta que sienta todo lo que tú has sentido estos tres años. Hasta que vivir ya no merezca la pena, por el simple hecho de que el dolor es demasiado fuerte. Quieres pegarle hasta que se desespere de tal manera que no quiera volver a despertar nunca. Por que así es como has estado tú estos últimos años. Y sabes que nadie, por horrible que sea, se merece lo que tú has pasado.

Te levantas, intentando quedarte frente a frente con Sherlock, lo que no es posible, ya que mide poco más de media cabeza más que tú. Aun así, te quedas frente a él, y le miras directamente a los ojos.

Unos ojos fríos, como el hielo mismo.

-Eres inteligente, Sherlock. A ver si entiendes esto. Vete-a-la-mierda.- le sueltas, como un niño pequeño con un berrinche. Pero te da igual, por que estás enfadado, y eso te está nublando todo lo demás.

Te alejas con rapidez hacia tu cuarto, subiendo las escaleras y haciendo ruido, para que tu amigo sepa a dónde vas. Entras y cierras la puerta, y al instante de cerrarla te sientas en el suelo, apoyándote sobre la puerta. Te sientes mal.

Para cuando te das cuenta, la ira sigue ahí, pero dejando paso a mas emociones y sentimientos, algunos contrarios a otros, ocasionados por los últimos acontecimientos.

Tristeza, alegría, miedo, un poco de vergüenza por tu comportamiento, tal vez.

Oyes como Sherlock te ha seguido por las escaleras y se ha sentado al otro lado de la puerta, igual que tú.

-John, por favor, déjame entrar- tiene una voz de niño, arrepentido y triste.

Tal vez sea una de sus patrañas, pero por alguna razón, tienes que creerlo, quieres creerlo.

Ahora lo que quieres es abrir, y ver esa cara que tanto has hechado de menos. Sigues enfadado, pero, poco a poco, lo haces. Te levantas y giras con lentitud el pomo de la puerta. Abres y ves su cara, triste, mucho más triste de lo que creías poder verla nunca. Un gran peso cae sobre tus hombros, haciendote sentir tan deplorable que lo único que haces es caer al suelo de tu cuarto, sobre tus rodillas.

Notas como Sherlock se asusta ante tu caída, y con rapidez, baja al suelo, a tu lado.

Te levanta la cara, por la barbilla y con el dedo pulgar de la otra mano te limpian unas lágrimas que antes no habías notado.

Te avergüenzas de que te vea así, sigues enfadado, pero verle así te pone tan triste..

Su cara te muestra la tristeza de haberte separado tanto tiempo de ti.

-P-perdóname- te pide- por todo. Las mentiras, los engaños…todo. N-necesito que me perdones, John.

-Siempre, Sherlock.- sonríes- pero luego deberás perdonarme tú, por lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Agarras su bufanda, y, con toda la ira y la furia del mundo, le atraes hacia ti, forzando un beso que a los pocos segundos deja de se forzado y se convierte en un beso en toda regla.

Él ha acabado encima de ti, y tú le has puesto la mano en la espalda, pegándolo a tu propio cuerpo.

Él continúa el beso, con torpeza, pero ya no te importa.

Su cara tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tenía miedo- le miras, esperando que continúe- tenía miedo. De que me odiaras. De que no quisieras volver a verme.-

Te parece tan inocente ahora mismo. Tan niño y joven. Tan necesitado.

Le abrazas.

-Ahora solo quiero que estés aquí, conmigo-

Te sonríe, una sonrisa real, como la que más. Pocos segundos mas tarde esa sonrisa tan buena se convierte en una sonrisa picante, sensual, incluso.

Le devuelves la sonrisa y vuelves encima de él. Ahora ambos estáis tumbados sobre el suelo de tu dormitorio. Tu mano le revuelve el pelo mientras él se tira a tus labios de nuevo.

No sabes cuantas veces te habías imaginado una escena así. Pero ahora querías más. Seguías cabreado, pero habías dejado esos sentimientos a un lado, de momento, por lo menos, no puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, dejen un review por John y Sherlock...¿que más? Ah, sí, mañana escribiré el segundo shot. Confirmado: No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a escribir. Lo consultaré con la almohada.


	2. Chapter 2

"Valor es lo que se necesita para levantarse y hablar, tener coraje

es conquistar el miedo, es no disfrazar lo que sientes

y decirlo tal y como piensas"

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que estos personajes no son míos...pero me gusta jugar con ellos. Amén a Conan Doyle y a la BBC.

**Pareja: **John/Sherlock, Para los que digan que Sherlock no tiene corazón...es por que se lo dio a John.

**5 horas antes, en un parque cerca de Baker Street**

Vale, era el momento. Estabas preparado, lo sabías. Tú siempre estabas preparado para todo. O eso creías. Ibas a volver, de una vez por todas, ibas a volver. A tu ciudad, a tu piso, a tu vida, a tu _hogar_. Con John, ese era tu hogar.

Eso era lo que más miedo te daba. Si, tenías que admitirlo. Tenías miedo. Miedo a que tu blogger, tu amigo, la persona más importante en tu vida te odiara. Que no quisiera volver a verte por lo que le hiciste.

Te sentaste en el banco del parque y suspiraste otra vez. Era la decimosexta vez que lo hacías en los últimos cinco minutos. Estabas jodidamente nervioso, y no tenías ni idea de qué hacer. Tu no eres de esa clase de personas que se poner nerviosos por cualquier cosa. Tu eres valiente, tienes fuerza de voluntad, tienes coraje. Pero de verdad, de verdad, que estabas asustado.

No podías volver y decir "hola, John". ¿O sí?

Seguro que eso se lo tomaría a mal. Lo único que querrías que hiciese es que te abrazara y te dijera que puedes volver a casa. Mentira. Lo que querías era que te besara, que se tirara encima tuya, que gritara tu nombre, que te amara. Pero ya sabías que esa opción la había descartado John hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que te fueras.

La frase " No soy gay" resuena en tus oídos. Te ríes, con tristeza. Te sorprendes a ti mismo al hacerlo. Esas palabras te dolieron hace tantos años y vuelven a dolerte ahora. Como no hacerlo. Pero tenías que ser valiente, por tu propio futuro, por tu futuro con John, como su eterno _amigo. _Eso siempre te puso triste, pero si John era feliz así, tu tenías que serlo también.

Te levantas y comienzas a caminar hacia Baker Street. Intentas mantener un paso seguro, pero de vez en cuando flojeas sin poder evitarlo. Aún conservas la llave del piso-la de John- se la quitaste por que te habías dejado la tuya. Te cuesta, pero giras la cerradura y entras. Justo al cruzar el umbral te llega un mensaje de tu hermano.

_Sé valiente, Sherlock y traga todo lo que te tire John. Después de la tormenta vendrá la calma-MH_

Por una vez en tu vida te alegras de tener a Mycroft como hermano, que por lo menos te intenta ayudar. Hay un silencio que no te anima precisamente, pero aún así sigues adelante.

Un escalón. Otro. Tus piernas se vuelven pesadas según vas subiendo. Nada ha cambiado, y eso te alegra.

Llegas a la puerta y llamas, dando dos toques en apariencia seguros, respiras hondo y coges aire, intentando tranquilizarte. Oyes a alguien moverse dentro del piso-John- que se acerca a la puerta.

Él abre. Dios, como le has echado de menos. Ves las nueves arrugas, y los ojos. Ya no brillan. Esos ojos azules que añorabas tanto ya no son como antes.

La mueca de John expresa sorpresa, y odio. Tu mente y tu cuerpo se paralizan. Más aún cuando John te da la espalda y vuelve a su asiento. No...no puede ser. Es cierto, ya no... no quiere que vuelvas. No quieres creerlo.

Él pánico te inunda, pero intentas pensar con claridad. Entras sin ser invitado y en unos segundon vistazo a la habitación. Todo sigue ahí. Los libros, la calavera, el violín.

Te quitas el abrigo y lo tiras a un lado, no importa. Te sientas en tu sillón. Ahora huele a John. Te gusta ese olor. Empiezas a quitarte la bufanda, pero la dejas colgando sobre tu cuello.

No te atreves a mirar a John, pero sientes su mirada sobre tí, como si te quemara.

Se te ocurre una idea, estás desesperado y no se te ocurre otra opción. Te levantas y te pones frente a él.

-Vamos- supones que pillará la idea.

-¿Vamos qué?- su respuesta muestra enfado, rabia. Vuelves a respirar hondo, intentando mantener la compostura.

-Pégame- le incitas- Lo estás deseando, además de que en parte también me lo merezco.-

Se lo dices con toda la seguridad del mundo. Quieres que te pegue, que se desahogue, que calme su rabia.

-¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?- notas en su voz que su rabia va en aumento. Tu boca se paraliza de nuevo y no sabes qué decir. No sabes...qué hacer para que se tranquilice.

Te quedas en frente suya, sigues sin mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Sabes que si eso pasa no podrás parar, que le contarás todo, y eso no puede pasar.

-Eres inteligente, Sherlock. A ver si entiendes esto. Vete-a-la-mierda.-te grita, mientras se levanta y se va escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto.

Sintiéndote una mierda absoluta, empiezas a andar rumbo a la habitación de John. Ahora sí estás totalmente perdido. No..no sabes como se siente, pero aún así subes las escaleras.

La desesperación te inunda casi por completo, más a cada paso que subes. Para cuando llegas arriba tus ojos están húmedos. Quieres arreglarlo. Pero ya sabes que John no te perdonará nunca. Solo quieres hablar con él. Una última vez antes de que ya no tengas oportunidad. Explicarle la verdad. Antes de que John te eche y no vuelvas a verle. Desde que lo viste al entrar lo supiste, pero no quisiste aceptarlo.

Te sientas y te apoyas en la puerta del cuarto de John. Quieres hablar pero la voz te falla. Aún así, consigues susurrar algo. "Hay que ser valiente" te dices primero a ti mismo.

-John, por favor, déjame entrar- has sonado más triste de lo realmente querías, pero no más de lo que realmente estabas.

No sabes por qué pero oyes a John levantarse. El pomo de la puerta se gira y para cuando la puerta se ha abierto tu ya estás en pie. Ves a John caer, desplomarse sobre el suelo y lo primero que haces es tirarte tú detrás de él para ver que ocurre.

Él tiene la cabeza baja y tu se la levantas por la barbilla. Está llorando y esto te destroza, por que sabes que es culpa tuya. Que sus lagrimas son por tí y no puedes soportarlo.

Con la otra mano le limpias las lágrimas que van cayendo por su rostro. Ya no le ocultas nada, pues tu cara lo dice todo.

-P-perdóname- le dices- por todo. Las mentiras, los engaños…todo. N-necesito que me perdones, John.- Tu voz se quiebra al final de la frase.

Tienes miedo de la respuesta, pero necesitas oírla.

-Siempre, Sherlock.- te sonríe y tú le sonríes de vuelta- pero luego deberás perdonarme tú, por lo que voy a hacer ahora.

No lo entiendes exactamente, pero lo haces poco después.

Te agarra de la bufanda antes de que te des cuenta y tira de tí. El beso que os une es mucho más de lo que tú pedías, pero menos de lo que deseabas. Sea como sea, disfrutaste ese beso más de lo que nadie podría siquiera imaginar.

Tienes miedo, unas cuantas lágrimas salen de tus ojos y comienzas a tartamudear.

-Tenía m- tenía miedo. D-de que me odiaras. De que no quisieras volver a verme.- se lo confiesas, por que no puedes hacer otra cosa.

Entonces ocurre algo que tampoco esperabas. Te abraza, con seguridad, y tal vez, con cariño.

-Ahora solo quiero que estés aquí, conmigo-

Le sonríes, seguramente es la sonrisa más verdadera que has dado en tu vida. Ya no tienes miedo. Tu sonrisa le insinúa más cosas a John y él vuelve encima de ti. Tú, mientras tanto, aprovechas para besarle de nuevo. Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Al final tu hermano tenía razón-nunca lo admitirías delante de él- Sonreíste y volviste a besar a John.

* * *

Bueno, creo que esto no es lo que pedía exactamente el reto xD Pero es último día, último momento... y de verdad que no tenía más ideas.

Ya saben, dejen un review por John y Sherlock!


End file.
